Une histoire de cheveu
by Asyliss
Summary: TRAD de la fic de TheGov - Quand Sherlock est préoccupé par un mystère, il doit le résoudre. Cette fois il est sur une affaire de cheveu sur le costume de Mycroft.


Cette fic est une traduction de la fic : A Hair Telling a Tale de TheGov qui m'a très gentiment autorisé a la traduire.

Si vous etez anglophone je vous invite a aller voir cette fic directement sur le compte de l'auteur ! :)

* * *

Une histoire de cheveu

Si on avait demandé à Sherlock de décrire son frère en un seul mot et en lui offrant deux secondes de réflexion, il aurait dit « propre ».

Pas un cheveu qui dépasse, des chaussures cirées, la cravate ajustée, un costume parfaitement repassé et propre, et, toujours présent (et probablement rarement ouvert), un parapluie à son coté.

Oui, ce serait ça. Au premier coup d'œil, tout semblait comme il faut, très... très net. Mais alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table au Speedy's Cafe, se regardant l'un l'autre avec une expression neutre, Sherlock ne pouvait dire quoi mais savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il partagea même ses observations avec John, qui était le seul a essayer de maintenir une conversation polie, mais le docteur lui donna seulement un coup de coude dans le bras. Sherlock gromella, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et colla son regard perçant sur la silhouette de son frère une fois encore.

Quand leur petite réunion prit fin, Sherlock se leva le premier, mais au lieu de faire comme d'habitude – se tourner et partir – il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mycroft.

L'aîné Holmes plissa juste les yeux à ce geste, pendant que John posait violemment sa tasse sur la table, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Plus tard, le grand détective expliqua.

« J'ai réfléchi sur ce qui me donnait ce sentiment étrange. Il y avait un cheveu sur l'épaule de Mycroft. Un cheveu ! »

Donc évidement, il se devait de connaître exactement à qui était ce cheveu et comment il avait atterri la.

John le regardait fixement depuis sa place sur le canapé, hésitant entre se mettre la tête dans les mains ou rouler des yeux.

« Et tu vas m'aider à l'examiner. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Ce soir, oui, évidemment ce soir, John. »

« Ce n'est pas juste un cheveu de Mycroft ? À un moment les gens ont tendance a perdre leurs cheveux, tu sais, surtout les hommes. »

« Non. Mauvaise couleur, mauvaise longueur, tout est mauvais. »

Cette fois le docteur roula des yeux.

« Donc qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire avec ça ? Extraire l'ADN et chercher une correspondance dans la base de donnée ? »

« Si nécessaire. Maintenant, viens ici, John, j'ai besoin que tu... »

John se leva avec un soupir, mais, au lieu d'obéir, il se tourna vers le porte-manteau.

« J'ai un rendez-vous, Sherlock, et c'est non-seulement plus important, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est aussi beaucoup plus intéressant que découvrir que ton frère a un chat, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Un chat... ? » murmura Sherlock distraitement, laissant à son colocataire l'impression que le reste de son discours avait été complètement ignoré. « Non, ça ne peut pas être un chat, le cheveu est trop épais... »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, un renard peut-être ? » le docteur rigolait en mettant son manteau. Quand le détective fronça juste les sourcils en réponse, manifestement inconscient du sens de ces mots, il grommela dans le pauvre espoir de ne pas rire. Cette fois Sherlock le regarda avec colère, il n'avait toujours pas la référence et John esquissa un sourire triomphant. Un pas devant Sherlock, au moins cette fois. (1)

« J'y vais. Bonne chance avec tes recherches, le dîner est sur la table, Mrs. Hudson en bas et mon téléphone ÉTEINT ! » John quitta l'appartement, laissant Sherlock dans ses pensées.

Téléphone éteint, téléphone éteint, téléphone éteint...

Holmes attrapa son propre portable et fit lentement défiler son historique d'appels. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de joindre son frère, son téléphone semblait être éteint.

Mycroft Holmes était le gouvernement, il ne pouvais pas juste éteindre son téléphone.

Quelque chose disait à Sherlock que les deux faits étaient connectés, ils devaient l'être. Il devait juste penser plus fort.

Pour qui son cher frère éteindrait-il son téléphone ? Un collègue ? Non, il n'avait pas de collègues... Une réunion ? Non... Un voyage en avion ? Ce n'était plus nécessaire maintenant... La reine ? Non... Un intérêt romantique ? Sherlock émit un petit rire involontaire.

Il fixa l'écran a nouveau. Le même soir, dix minutes après, il avait essayé de joindre DI Lestrade et n'avait pas reçu de réponse de lui non plus.

Hmmm... ça devait être une coinci-

oh.

OH.

Les yeux de Sherlock allèrent du téléphone au cheveu qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Et encore. Et encore.

Il avait finalement compris.

OoOoo

Greg s'affala dans un fauteuil, grogna et frotta ses yeux avec ses mains. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Mycroft avec un soupir résigné.

« S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'au moins ta journée était bonne. »

« Elle n'était pas si mal, Gregory. » répondit le politicien en posant son très luxueux stylo-plume et en offrant son entière attention a l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau. « Demander à propos de la tienne ne semble pas nécessaire. » ajouta-t-il.

« Sherlock. » Lestrade donna sa réponse, comme si un mot pouvait tout expliquer. Il le faisait, en partie, mais Mycroft resta silencieux, laissant Greg continuer. « Il a finalement découvert a propos de, tu sais, toi et moi. » dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés et inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière.

« Et ? » incita Mycroft après un moment, même si il savait déjà la réponse.

« Et ça a été l'enfer. » grommela Greg. « Mais ce n'est pas à cause de nous, apparemment, non, ça serait trop facile. »

Holmes haussa un sourcil curieux.

« Il ne semblait pas en colère que je couche avec toi ou quelque chose dans ce goût la. » Le détective leva ses mains dans un geste défensif avant d'avoir pu être interrompu. « Ses mots, pas les miens ! Peu importe. Il était content de ça en fait, parce que tu aurais moins de temps libre pour venir lui taper sur les nerfs, ses mots encore. »

Mycroft roula des yeux, oui, c'était vraiment du Sherlock tout craché.

« À la place, il insiste sur pourquoi nous lui avons caché pendant si longtemps, et plus important, comment. »

« Personne n'a caché quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. » plaça Mycroft.

« Je sais, je lui ai dit ! Mais c'est de ton frère dont nous sommes en train de parler, si il pense qu'il sait quelque chose, personne ne peut lui prouver le contraire. » Lestrade soupira encore et se redressa dans son fauteuil, cette fois l'ombre d'un sourire s'attarda au coin de ses lèvres. « Et tu ne croiras jamais comment il a découvert à propos de nous. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Eh oui. » Cette fois Greg eut un grand sourire. « Apparemment c'est toi, qui as vendu la mèche. »

« Moi ? »

Cette fois le politicien semblait réellement surpris.

« Oui. Tu avais un cheveu sur ton costume. »

« Un cheveu ? »

« Eh bien, mon cheveu. »

Le policier rigola en voyant l'autre homme lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de trouver une nouvelle affaire à mon frère, tu n'es pas d'accord Gregory ? »

* * *

(1) en anglais « silver fox » -renard d'argent- désigne un homme d'âge mûr assez attirant et plus particulièrement, avec des cheveux gris. DI Lestrade, ou plutôt Rupert Graves, a souvent ce surnom donné par les fans.


End file.
